


Missing You

by xTarmanderx



Series: Thiam Half Birthday Challenge [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Heavy Angst, Hurt Liam, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Theo left Liam to help Scott chase down Monroe. Liam misses his other half.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The song is called ‘Missing You’ by Set It Off, one of my favorite bands. I highly encourage that you go and check them out. There is a minor change from the line ‘she broke its fall’ now reads ‘he broke its fall’ because I found it more fitting. 
> 
> Special shoutout to VolsungartheMighty for reading through this for any mistakes. This is for day 3 of the Thiam Half Birthday challenge for lyrics and quotes.

****_It's been a long time,_  
_And I find myself wishing maybe I could connect,_  
_It's been a long night,  
_ _And this service sucks and my message can't be sent._

Liam stared down at his phone clutched tight in his hand, taking care that he didn’t squeeze any tighter. His mom would kill him if he broke another phone. He sighed loudly and stared up at the ceiling above his bed, eyes trained on the stupid glow-in-the-dark stars that he’d put up shortly after Theo had moved in and his nightmares had revealed themselves. Liam had tried putting them up in the chimera’s bedroom and the brooding older boy had scoffed, telling him it was childish and he wasn’t scared of the dark. So Liam had put them up in his room instead and pretended not to notice when Theo started spending more and more nights in his bed, falling asleep after late night movies and video game sessions.

The thought of Theo opened the hole in his chest and he sighed again, carefully uncurling his fingers from around his phone.  He knew he should find something else to focus on but it was hard to ignore when Theo’s absence clawed at his insides and left him feeling sick. It was even worse when he knew he was to blame for it. He’d give anything to send an apology to the chimera and call him but the last time he had tried, he had found that Theo’s number was disconnected.

 _All I know I need is you,_  
_Even if it's just for today._  
_Some way you will see,  
_ _A letter leads me back to you._

Still, Theo’s blatant dismissal of Liam wasn’t enough to make the blue-eyed boy give up. Their fight had been so stupid and Liam knew they had both said thing they would later regret. His IED still got the better of him and fighting with his anchor was a sure way for him to lose control of his anger. It had started with him finding a letter from Theo that said he was going away for a while, going to help Scott track down other supernatural people that might be in danger from Monroe and her hunters. The problem hadn’t been over the note. The problem had been that he’d found the note on his kitchen counter and rushed upstairs to find Theo already packed and halfway out of the guest bedroom window. The betrayal had clawed through him and started a shouting match between them, something ugly and violent.

_“You were just going to leave me?!” Liam shoved him back a step, his eyes glowing. “Why the fuck would you do that? Seven months and you were just going to walk out?”_

_“It’s not like I’m leaving forever, little wol-“_

_“Don’t you fucking dare.” Liam snarled. “You don’t get to call me that. I told you that I didn’t want you to go!”_

_“And I told you I have to go!” Theo raised his voice, shocking Liam briefly into silence. “I’m one of the only people that’s immune to some of the shit she can do. Scott needs me to back him up. I’ll only be gone for three months if that. This is my chance to redeem-”_

_“Fuck that!” Liam got in his face, shoving him back a step. “You’re a fucking member of the pack now, you’re Scott’s beta. Don’t you fucking dare say you still need redemption.” He hissed._

_“Don’t talk like you know shit.” Theo snapped before lunging forward, his lips colliding with Liam’s. Their tongues battled for dominance, teeth drawing blood as they stumbled back against the bed. Clothes were ripped off in blind fury, bruises and bites left behind with enough force to last for hours after they were finished._

Liam could still feel the phantom touch of Theo’s fingers tangled in his hair as he fucked his mouth. They’d collapsed in a sweaty heap and Liam had felt calm, relieved that Theo hadn’t tried to leave again after the moment had passed. They’d fallen asleep holding each other and hours later, Theo was gone.

 _Dear lovely,_  
_I know it's hard to be this strong,_  
_I may be gone but not for long I swear._  
_It's not like me, To argue over nothing,_  
_So I apologize ahead of time,  
_ _For what I'll put you through._

Liam had woken to cold sheets and an empty bed, the only trace of Theo left behind was his scent. He’d later found a post-it note on his bedroom door, apologizing for the fight and for things getting out of hand. He had promised not to be gone long and promised to check in as often as he could. Liam had called his phone immediately only to go straight to voicemail. He’d screamed and cried, telling Theo to go back to hell while simultaneously begging him to come back home.

That had been over a month ago. Liam hadn’t spoken to Theo once since his departure and he knew it was his fault. He’d called Scott and begged to be able to talk to the chimera, only to find that Theo wanted nothing to do with him. In hindsight Liam couldn’t blame him. His numerous voicemails had varied from heartbroken to furious and he had said things he was sure to regret. Still, the fear of losing Theo permanently loomed over him and he knew that he needed to make things right. He’d finally learned that Derek was going out to meet with Theo and Scott and had asked him to deliver a letter.

 _But I'm afraid of losing the better part of home, so can we_  
__  
Work it out cause it's not quite fair to throw it all away,  
_We carry on, we carry on, we carry on. With everyday._

 _Dear sweetheart,_  
_I got your letter and it shows,_  
_The both of us could use some room to grow._  
_And it scares me, How easy it's become to fight,_  
_It's not the way I want to end this night.  
_ _Please call me._

He left the letter short and sweet, knowing that pages of apologies would be meaningless. He needed to apologize in person when Theo came home... _if_ he came home. His composure had flown out the window at the thought of losing Theo to Monroe and he’d lost control of his temper. He hadn’t wanted to fight, he’d wanted to reason with Theo but rational thought always left him when it came to Theo. Sometimes it was far too easy to pick a fight than use his actual words. He was terrified of facing a life without the man he loved. Could he really be blamed for that?

 _Cause I'm afraid of facing living life without you,_  
_So can we_  
_Work it out cause it's not quite fair to throw it all away,_  
_We carry on, we carry on, we carry on._  
_Give me life cause you take my breath in every single way._  
_We carry on, we carry on, we carry on,  
_ _With everyday._

They’d been together for seven months. Would Theo really just throw it all away because Liam had said things he didn’t mean in the heat of the moment? For fuck’s sake, he’d lost his anchor and the love of his life in one fell swoop. He was allowed to be upset and heartbroken. It didn’t mean he loved Theo any less but it fucking hurt. He didn’t think it was dramatic to feel like someone had punched a hole in his chest and left a gaping wound.

 _I dropped my heart, And he broke it's fall,  
_ _This ale's become an ailment, I hope I didn't drop the ball._

Mason and Corey were worried about him, he could tell. That was the main reason they had invited him out to Sinema. They knew he wasn’t going to dance or flirt with others and the only reason Liam had agreed to go was because he wanted to drink. He’d received a text from Derek earlier that day saying he’d delivered the letter and there had been nothing. Not a single text, a call, or anything that said Theo cared about what he had to say. It felt like the jagged pieces of his heart were scraping together and he was breathing shards of glass. Maybe drowning himself in alcohol for a few hours would do the trick. It wore off far too quickly to have much of an effect but Liam had learned recently that if he drank enough back to back, he could briefly feel the numbing effects.

 _(I dropped my heart, And he broke it's fall,_  
_This ale's become an ailment, I hope I didn't drop the ball.)_  
  
_Call me please my dear,_  
_We need to solve this here and now, I clutch my phone,  
_ _My heart pounding at the sound._

 _(I dropped my heart, And he broke it's fall,  
_ _This ale's become an ailment, I hope I didn't drop the ball.)_

 _Call me please my dear,_  
_We need to solve this here and now, I clutch my phone,  
_ _My heart pounding at the sound._

Liam downed another glass of straight vodka, grimacing at the bitter taste. He signaled the bartender for another and refused to look up as he felt Mason and Corey approach. It was stupid of him to think that Theo would still love him. He was a monster, he’d told Scott that from the beginning. Scott had assured him he was a werewolf and there had been so much pride but now Liam knew the bitter truth. He was too fucked up to love because of his IED. Even someone like Theo wouldn’t want anything to do with him.

 _This is not what I intended at all_  
_How can we let this all slip away?_  
_You have to understand it's hard_  
_I need your touch, but you're just too far_  
_"I thought you said you were patient."_  
_"I swear that I am."_  
_"Why do we have these fights?"_  
_"Because I'm scared of the end."  
_ _It doesn't have to, cause we need each other_

Liam frowned as he downed another shot, a feeling of unease filling him. For a moment there was a sharp pain in his chest that felt like something was being ripped away from him. It left him gasping for breath, claws coming out and scratching the oak surface of the bar as a feeling of dread filled him. From his right, he heard Corey gasp and whisper Mason’s name in shock. Liam swallowed hard and shakily got up, shoving himself away from the bar. He stumbled through the crowded room, tears blurring his vision as he made it into the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and fumbled with the lock, rushing to the counter and staring at his reflection.

“No...no no no. This isn’t happening.” He pleaded, reaching forward and tapping his claws lightly against the mirrored image of his face. Glowing red eyes met his reflection. He felt his phone buzz to life a moment later and he yanked it from his pocket, trembling as he saw Scott’s name lighting it up. He hastily accepted the call, swallowing thickly.

“ _Scott_ , thank god.” He breathed out with a whimper. “I thought-”

“Liam, I’m so sorry.” Theo’s voice cut through him like a bullet and stole his breath. “She had a gun to his head. I couldn’t save him. She blew his brains out and took her own life.” The sound seemed to swallow him whole, leaving his ears ringing and everything far too bright. Dimly he could hear Theo explaining how Scott had bitten her and she hadn’t wanted to turn but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered now. Scott was gone. How was he supposed to go on without his alpha?

“Liam. I need you to breathe with me.” Theo’s voice sharply cut through the haze and he drew in a ragged breath. “I’m coming home, Liam. I’ll be there tomorrow morning and you and I will figure this shit out, I swear it. I love you. I’m coming home.” The words fell on empty ears as Liam dropped his phone, head tilting back as he let out a mournful howl. Distantly he could hear Theo repeating his name, begging for his attention, but Liam didn’t want to hear it. He needed Scott, his alpha and his friend, what was he supposed to do without him?

The call clicked to an end and Liam jerked as the phone vibrated, staring brokenly down at the new text that flashed across his screen. _‘I am so sorry, little wolf. I know this isn’t how you wanted me to come home. We’ll work things out, I swear. I still love you.’_ He swallowed hard and unlocked the bathroom door, immediately throwing himself into Mason’s open arms and sobbing brokenly against his neck. He hadn’t wanted things to turn out like this. Losing Scott to get Theo back? That was a sacrifice he’d never asked for.

 _Work it out cause it's not quite fair to throw it all away,_  
_We carry on, we carry on, we carry on. (Whoa-oh oh)_  
_Give me life cause you take my breath in every single way._  
_We carry on, we carry on, we carry on,  
_ _With everyday._

 _I’m leaving home soon,  
_ _But we'll carry on just like we did before_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo's perspective of when he left Liam and the events that follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Scott's death is shown in this chapter. It isn't terribly graphic but I thought I'd warn you.
> 
> The song used in this chapter is called 'Break Me' by This Wild Life. I'm going to be honest - I'm not sure how well it actually fits in this. But it was the one song that was constantly on my mind as I considered Theo's POV and at the time it fit. I hope you enjoy it!

_We all lie just to get by_  
_It feels fine for a little while_  
_I can't keep it up for long_  
_Cause I'm spinning a web and I'm stuck and it's fucked_  
_But I know this will hurt_  
_Cause when I'm hurt, I treat you worse_

Theo exhaled softly, leaning his head back against the ground as Scott continued to pace the perimeter of their camp and talk quietly into his phone. If Theo focused then he could hear the soft whines coming from Liam on the other end, begging Scott to give him some kind of update on their whereabouts. The true alpha gently refused and Theo knew he wanted to protect his beta. He didn’t want him anywhere near Monroe and Theo felt the same. It was the reason he had agreed to helping Scott in the first place. If he was out hunting Monroe away from the city then she wasn’t anywhere near Liam. He wasn’t going to wait and let her attack the person he loved.

Theo had left in the middle of the night, shortly after fighting with Liam and fucking him until they were both too tired to talk. He’d used that to his advantage, knowing his boyfriend would sleep soundly while he wrote a second goodbye note and crept out of the house. The guilt had been hard at first but Liam’s angry voicemails in the days that followed had strengthened his resolve. He knew the beta thought he was angry with him and he couldn’t be more wrong. But it was so much easier to let him believe it.  
  
_I miss your skin, I miss your touch_  
_I never thought it'd hurt this much_  
_I hate this feeling in my gut_

The stars were bright overhead tonight and Theo smiled, thinking about the stars Liam had set up in his bedroom just for him. He would have to have been an idiot to believe that Liam just thought they looked cool and wanted them for himself. He’d known the beta was trying to help with his nightmares. While he had never thanked him for it, he hoped that Liam knew how much he appreciated the gesture. He had initially turned down putting them in his own room, citing that they were childish, but in truth he didn’t want his weaknesses to come to light. It was always easier to pretend he was invincible and when he was wrapped in Liam’s arms at night, he felt that way.

He missed the beta more than words could express. They’d been in love for seven months now, longer if Theo really took into account the moment he’d realized his feelings for the younger man. He’d decided to recklessly steal a horse from the ghost riders and Theo hadn’t been able to contain his fond smile of exasperation. Liam always got himself into trouble but Theo had sworn to protect him from as much of it as he could. He knew Liam felt abandoned and didn’t understand why he felt the need to leave and chase Monroe but he knew his angry boyfriend would do the same if their roles were reversed. Monroe had made it a point to target Liam in the past and Theo couldn’t take that chance again.

_I wish you would quit me, I wish you would just leave_  
_Cause I can never walk away_  
_And so it's up to you to break me_

“He misses you,” Scott said softly as he joined him on the ground. Theo looked up for a moment and shrugged, turning his head to stare off into the darkness. “Did I really have to tell him that you didn’t want anything to do with him?”

“It’s better this way, Scott. He needs to think I hate him so he’s too heartbroken to follow. You know he’d be here in an instant if he thought I missed him too.” They both know how true the words are and neither can can anything for a while.

“He said his calls aren’t going through to you anymore. That your number was disconnected.” Scott started tentatively. He hated hearing the pain in Liam’s voice after every phone call. He wanted to send Theo home but he knew it would be a useless attempt. Even if the chimera left, he would surely haunt the shadows of Scott’s footsteps and follow him until everything was finished. One way or another, Monroe was going down. They were going to finish this.

“That’s what happens when you stop paying your phone bill and a bullet ruins it anyways.” Theo reached into his pocket and pulled out the useless piece of metal, tossing it onto Scott’s lap. “From our last encounter with her.” Scott doesn’t need to ask. He can all too well remember Theo shoving him to the ground, taking several bullets so Scott didn’t have to. He’d claimed he could handle the wolfsbane and mountain ash but Scott wondered if he just had a death wish.

“Derek should be here tomorrow. Maybe then we can finish this.” It’s a thought that’s been said one too many times but Theo won’t take away Scott’s hope. Not when they’re so close.  
  
_And I'll try to say goodbye_  
_I'll be fast to save you time_  
_I can't help but stay the night_  
_You're alarmed and you're hurt and I just make it worse_  
_When I run through your veins_  
_Cause when I'm hurt, I treat you worse_

Derek arrived just after noon the next day. He told Scott that Argent sent him coordinates of Monroe’s last known location and then handed Theo a note, telling him that Liam had begged him to deliver it. Theo doesn’t open it. It’s not because he doesn’t want to but because he can’t lose his focus. Not when they’re so close to ending all of this. A small part of him hopes that he can be home in Liam’s arms by the end of the week and beg him for forgiveness. He knew the beta would give it easily. It doesn’t mean he will deserve it.

They wait for the cover of darkness before heading to the coordinates that Argent has given them. Theo is grateful for the stealth the night gives them, he doesn’t want to risk getting shot again. It’s easy with the three of them to make short work of the perimeter guards. All unconscious, per Scott’s request. Theo isn’t too sure that the last guard he put down will be happy to live with a broken spine but that’s just his opinion.

Scott was the one to reach Monroe first. At her feet, there’s the body of two little girls. Theo can see the exact moment when Scott snapped, his eyes blazing and fangs dropping as they sunk into Monroe’s shoulder. He doesn’t think Scott wanted to turn her but there’s an animalistic rage inside of him that even a true alpha can’t control. He didn’t see the pistol tucked into her waistband and before he can move, she has the gun pressed under Scott’s jaw. Everyone went perfectly still

“It’s over, Tamora.” Scott said quietly. Theo can hear his perfectly steady heartbeat over his own racing. How can he be so calm in the face of certain death? He wanted to be closer, enough that he could lunge and rip her throat out for touching his alpha. Screw Scott and his morals, she was going to pay for this. How many people had she killed to get what she wanted? How many others had she manipulated to do her own twisted bidding? He can’t help but think of Gabe and how terrified he was, dying alone in the hospital as he bled out surrounded by the same people he loathed and wanted to see dead. Theo wished he could have given him an easier ending. Being there hadn’t been enough.

“That’s what you think. It will never be over with people like you walking this earth.” She presses the jaw harder to Scott’s jaw, reminding him that she has control over the situation. Theo doesn’t think she can last long with the way her face keeps twisting in pain. Soon she will have to drop her arm and then he and Derek can stop her. Her shoulder won’t be able to support her for much longer. “You can’t stop me, Scott. You can’t end what I have begun. The people are going to find out the truth and from all over the world, they’re going to track down you and your pack. This won’t just stop because I’m dead. I’ve set it into motion and it will never end. No one is going to trust you or your filthy kind.” Her lip curled in hatred and her eyes hardened.

“You’re wrong.” Theo spoke up, drawing her attention. “Beacon Hills turned itself around as soon as you left town. They weren’t following you, they were following the fear created by a supernatural creature. They never wanted to follow you.” He laughed at the look of surprise on her face. “You really thought they respected you as a leader? Those townspeople couldn’t stand you. No one can. That’s why you’re on your own right now. We didn’t kill your men. But they aren’t here to help you right now, are they?” Taunting her is a high risk but he needs her to be thrown off guard. If she can just loosen her hold for a moment then Scott can get free. All that mattered was protecting the life of his alpha.

“They wouldn’t trust scum like you,” she sneered but he heard he waved of doubt in her voice. “Not a werewolf, not a murderous chimera-“ Theo can’t hold back his flinch at her words. He doesn’t know how she knows but it’s of little use - she saw his reaction. “You think people will trust you after the things you’ve done, Theo?” Her voice turned sickly sweet and it nauseated him. “That a monster like you can get a happy ever after? You left the person you love and he isn’t here at the time of your death.” His surprise must show again because she let out a high pitched laugh that grated in his last nerve. “I know about you and Liam. Did you really think that I didn’t have my people still in Beacon Hills, tracking your every move? I know about all of you. How Malia left Scott to join a girl in the desert, how Stiles and Lydia welcomed Derek into their lives, and how you left Liam broken in pieces.”

“Liam will be fine after I kill you,” Theo growled out. “And if you think you’re killing me, you’ve got another thing coming.”

“It’s pathetic how you think you can win. You can’t stop any of this. But I sure as hell won’t become one of you.” The hammer clicked softly and Theo tensed. “Say goodbye, Theo.” She pulled the trigger before he could blink, dropping Scott’s body and firing a round wildly at Theo before blowing her own brains out.

“ **_SCOTT!_ ** ” Theo howled and threw himself forward and to the ground, paying no mind to the blood dripping from his own wound. He’s dimly aware of Derek kneeling down beside him but all that mattered was their alpha. “Scott, no. Come on, you have to get up.” The tears start to fall and soon he’s sobbing, leaning sideways into Derek as he cradles Scott’s body in his lap.

“Theo, he’s gone.” Derek said quietly into his ear. “It’s over. We need to take his body back to Melissa. She needs to see her son.” He wanted to give the chimera time to grieve but if they wait too long, Monroe’s camp will be awake again and on top of them.

“I-I have to call Liam.” Theo swallowed thickly.

“We need to get out of here first. We can steal one of their cars and you can call him, I promise.” Derek said gently. Theo forced himself to nod and stood on shaky legs, helping Derek carry their fallen friend. It felt as though hours had passed once they reached a nondescript SUV, the keys waiting for them in the console. Derek set Scott down across the back seat and Theo carefully took his phone, making the one call he knew he would kill him.  
  
_I miss your skin, I miss your touch_  
_I never thought it'd hurt this much_  
_I hate this feeling in my gut_  
_I wish you would quit me, I wish you would just leave_  
_Cause I can never walk away_  
_And so it's up to you to break me_ **  
**

“You’re still bleeding.” Derek frowned as Theo hung up the phone, tapping out a text before setting it in the cup holder.

“I’ll heal. She missed my heart.” Theo pressed his fingers lightly against the wound on his upper chest and grimaced. “No wolfsbane. She wasn’t expecting us.” He took a shaky breath and drew his claws out. “Think you can pull over for a second?”

“Theo, you can’t-” Derek looked over with wide eyes and stopped the car just before Theo has been able to dig his claws into his own chest. He worked for a minute, eyes screwed shut as he found the bullet and pulled it from his chest. He dropped it into the cup holder and slouched back in his seat, grimacing as he covered the wound.

“You can keep driving now.” Theo murmured as he took a deep breath. “We need to get home.” He needed to see Liam, needed to hold him close and lose himself in the scent of home. He wasn’t sure that Liam would take him back anymore but running away would solve nothing. He needed to be there for his broken boyfriend - ex? - and calm the storm that was sure to follow this.  
  
_You can have my body, just not my soul_  
_Can't give what's not mine anymore_  
_Have my body, just not my soul_  
_You can have my body, I've lost control_  
_Can't live on my own anymore_  
_Have my body, just not my soul_  
_Have my body, but not my soul_  
_Have my body, but not my soul_ **  
**

It started to rain as Derek pulled into the driveway early the next morning. He was dropping Theo off and heading to the hospital where Melissa and John were already waiting for him. “Are you sure you’ll be okay?” He asked as Theo’s hand hovered over the door handle.

“He needs someone, Derek. Even if it isn’t me.” Theo swallowed hard and climbed from the car, letting the door swing shut behind him as he approached the front door. He doesn’t get to raise his hand before the door flew open and Jenna is standing in front of him. “Mom-” the word is out of his mouth before he can help himself and suddenly he is sobbing, folding in brokenly toward the older woman. She shushed him and gently pulled him inside, cradling him against her chest as her foot carefully nudged the front door shut.

“Shh, baby. I’ve got you.” She stroked his hair and let him cry, her free hand pressing circles against his spine as he finally lets it all out. He isn’t sure how long he stands there, crying his eyes out, but he is exhausted by the time she decides to let him go. “He’s upstairs. I have to go to work but...he needs you, Theo. We can talk more later but right now he needs you.” She pressed a kiss to his forehead and he nodded, feeling numb as he headed for the stairs.

He doesn’t hesitate outside of Liam’s bedroom door, gently easing it open to find the beta curled up in his bed staring blankly at the wall. He doesn’t move as Theo takes off his shoes and bloodied shirt, depositing them on the floor before he can crawl onto the mattress. “I’m so sorry, little wolf.” He whispered as he lined his body up behind Liam’s and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

“He’s gone. What happened?” Liam asked, his voice barely a croak. Theo closed his eyes as he recounted the story, his voice wavering a few times. He didn’t look as Liam shifted around to face him, too caught up in the scene of Scott dying before his eyes. “Theo.” Liam sounded scared and he forced himself to open his eyes as Liam’s hand found his new scar, tracing lightly over it. “You got shot?”

“It’s nothing. She wanted to take me out too but she failed.” Theo said softly. “Liam, I’d do anything to trade places with Scott. I know-“

“Don’t.” Liam sharply cut him off and covered his mouth firmly with his hand. “Don’t you fucking dare. I can’t…” his breath hitches unsteadily as tears welled up in his eyes. “Please don’t leave me again. I’m not strong enough…” he crumpled, folding himself in against Theo’s chest as sobs wracked his frame. Theo can only hold him tightly, murmuring apologies against his hair as he embraced the man he loved. The recovery from this was not going to be easy and he knew there was so much more to apologize for.

“You have me, Liam. I’m not going anywhere. I’ve always belonged to you.” He pressed a kiss to his forehead as the beta - no, the new _alpha_ \- continued to sob against his skin. He can’t change what has happened. Scott is dead and Liam will have to take on his new role as leader in the days that followed. But for now, he will hold Liam until the breathing gets easier and he’s able to get out of bed. It’s the least he can do.  
  
_I miss your skin, I miss your touch_  
_I never thought it'd hurt this much_  
_I hate this feeling in my gut_  
_I wish you would quit me, I wish you would just leave_  
_Cause I can never walk away_  
_And so it's up to you to break me_

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I have planned ever since I fell in love with the Thiam pairing. It didn't go the way I planned, at all, but I really love what it became. I'm going to do a follow-up chapter from Theo's point of view, not sure yet if it will have lyrics or not. Thanks for reading!


End file.
